Anniversary - Teddy Lupin oneshot
by halfravenhalfclaw
Summary: Its the eleventh anniversary of his parent's death. He is dreadful for the day he has to go to platform 9 3/4 alone, though is he really alone?


Creativity wars _by remusjblack on Instagram_

Writing prompt 1

Take one of the plots below and continue it

…

 _Requirements:_

\- Symbolism

\- Sensory details

\- Dialogue

\- Minimum of 750 words

 _Plots:_

1) James, Sirius and Peter decided to investigate deeper in Remus Lupin´s life. They were concerned that he suffered abuse because of a large number of scars that decorated his skin.

2) A short scene from Teddy Lupin´s childhood.

.:.o.:.

He was fine, definitely fine, why shouldn´t he be fine? This day was a day like any other, nothing _at all_ was special about this day.

This he liked to tell himself at least

Truth is, this day is not a day like any other day, this is _that day_. The day they died. Anniversary if you will, but really this day wasn´t anything to celebrate. Not for Teddy Lupin at least. Wizards all around Great Britain celebrated this day, they did this because Voldemort also died that day.

All of them who didn´t have friends or family dying in that battle, all those witches and wizards celebrated the day with a party, but for those who had lost loved ones? They "celebrated" it different ways, someone had memorials, someone visited the grave, someone -like him- hid the whole day and refused to talk to anyone.

Teddy didn´t even know the people he had lost, he had never gotten the chance to meet them because they died. He hated this day more than anything, it just reminded him of the life he could have had.

Not that his life was bad of course, but it would ((probably)) have been better if they were in it, he had heard all these stories about how great persons they used to be, there was nothing more in the world he wanted to do than to meet them. To just… talk with them, get to know them, hearing them talk would be enough for him.

There was, of course, lots of pictures of them, his godfather had given him a photo album, ((if he could come and look at it too from time to time)) he loved to dig them out to look at them, sometimes even imagine they were there with him.

His godfather gave the photo album to him last year, ten years after they died, he thought Teddy was old enough then, and that Harry was ready to pass in on, Hagrid gave it to Harry when he was eleven. Harry had thought of giving it to Teddy when he became eleven, but the boy had needed it before that.

"Teddy?" called someone, but he stayed in his hiding spot, and didn´t do anything to show where he was. Teddy was hiding in his drawer, with lots of pillows, lots of blankets, lots of chocolate ((his dads favourite)) and a hell lot of darkness. Also the photo album, but he couldn´t bear to look in it, instead he hugged it tightly.

He held a sweater up to his nose, his dad´s of course, it used to smell a lot more like his dad, but if Teddy practically stuffed it up in his nose, he could smell the chocolate, parchment and what he thought was the Gryffindor common room.

"Teddy?" called the person again, closer this time. He remained silent, Teddy -who had inherited some werewolf features from his dad- took a big sniff to find out who it was, but the person whoever it was were too far away.

Teddy curled more into himself, he really didn´t want to talk to anyone, time was ticking, and reality came to him. Eleven. He was eleven now, Teddy had to face the fact that he would go to platform 9 ¾ alone on September the first. Sometimes he thought of not going to Hogwarts, its where his parents had the best memories of their life, but it was also the place they died.

Every time he thought of Hogwarts, he thought of his dead parents, every time he thought of his parents, he became sad, every time he became sad, he hid in his drawer.

Someone knocked on the door to the drawer, Teddy took a big sniff, ((baby powder, broom wax and… him)) it was his godfather; Harry Potter. "I know you are in there, Teddy," he said quietly.

"Go away!" Teddy cried. He didn´t want to see his godfather right now, he didn´t want his godfather to see him like this right now. Harry sat down, his back to the drawer.

"You shouldn´t hide in there all day" Harry tried, Teddy didn´t answer. He sighed and tried again, "I know you are sad, Teddy, but you can't just stay in here all day. Andromeda is getting worried about you."

"I don't care," Teddy snapped.

"I'm sure you do" Harry disagreed, "I have something for you if you come out"

Teddy looked up, whenever Harry got him something -outside his birthday- it would usually have something to do with his parents. "What is it?" he asked eager, a moment forgetting he was supposed to not talk to anyone.

"Come out and I´ll show you" Harry tempted.

He stayed silent a little while, Teddy then opened the door a little, Harry moved so that he could open the door wide, but Teddy stayed in the drawer, Harry moved over to him, so they were close to each other.

"Hermione found a spell the other day, its an old one, I don't really know why no more sorcerers know of it, its really useful and could have helped a bit earlier, but that doesn't matter know" Harry gave a look to Teddy who stared confused at him, he then realized that he had been babbling, "sorry, I just… you know of the permanent sticking charm right?"

Teddy nodded.

"So, Hermione found this spell. It´s like… the counter-charm to the permanent sticking charm. I went to Grimmauld place yesterday, to get this, a little part of me wanted to keep it myself, but I think it fits better for you" Harry held his breath and gave a little piece of parchment to Teddy.

' _James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. 6_ _th_ _year at Hogwarts'_ it read.

With trembling hands, Teddy turned the picture around, he found four young men smiling at him. One of them ((James Potter)) looked exactly like Harry, with the glasses and hair and everything, except the eyes. Another one, smiling and handsome, he couldn´t have looked happier, was Sirius Black. Almost a head shorter was Peter Pettigrew with them. On James´s left, ((Teddy gasped)) was his father, shabby-looking, young and happy.

Teddy didn´t have a lot of pictures from his dad´s time at Hogwarts, so this was really special to him, his eyes teared up when he looked at his godfather.

"Thank you" was all he could say as he jumped to hug Harry.

Teddy looked exactly like his dad.

.:.o.:.

Word count: 1075

 _Symbol: Sirius never gave anything to Harry that had belonged to his dad. Harry is all the things to Teddy, that Sirius wanted to be to Harry. The picture is a symbol of everything Sirius could have been to Harry, but wasn´t, that Harry is for Teddy._

.:.o.:.

Authors note:

I am really happy to have been able to write this. I have always wanted to write something about Teddy, but have never really known what, I hope you guys will enjoy this oneshot, please remember to review, it makes me happy.


End file.
